


Runaway

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his "lost weekend" turns into a lost month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

The barely contained anger in Mike’s steely eyes was nothing compared to the hollow look Tré was giving her. Never had she seen the drummer so devoid of joy.

“Where the fuck is he?”

Mike’s voice was guarded, laced with rage. Adrienne’s hand clutched tightly at the door, hovering between letting them in and slamming it in their faces. She wanted to hate them.

“I don’t know.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

Tré this time, his voice painfully flat; he wouldn’t meet Adrienne’s eyes. She couldn’t hate them, just as she couldn’t hate _him_.

“Please, come inside.”


End file.
